¿Adivina quién llegó?
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: Cuando tu corazón pertenece a un solo lugar, cuando está cimentado en el sitio justo, con la persona correcta, no importa si te alejas un día o una semana, estar lejos del ser amado te parece una eternidad en la oscuridad. Una eternidad en el infierno, que clamas día con día, momento a momento volver a los brazos de quien te regresa al cielo mismo. Thor / Loki


**Notas: **Gente de esta honorable comunidad, henos aquí para traerles otro fic basado en nuestros roleos Thorki…Iremos lento, aún faltan varios pendientes pero poco a poco irán desfilando por aquí, así que si tardamos no se preocupen, apareceremos en el momento menos esperado ;)…Ahora bien, este salió debido a que tuve que ausentarme por una semana, por lo que no hubo roleo, y bueno, solo les puedo decir que se trata de la primera parte (por decirlo) de dos "bienvenidas"…Una es esta de Loki, y hay una que vendrá después donde le tocó ausentarse a Centauro…Sin nada más que agregar, dejamos en sus ojos este divague, disfrútenlo owo…Roles: Thor – **Centauro Zafiro**, Loki – una servidora…

**Advertencias: **Obviamente, lemon ;)…

Pensamientos y referencias en cursiva...

Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics...

**¿Adivina quién llegó?**

Después de varios días en los que nada más que pensamientos acerca de Loki ocupaban su cabeza, Thor sentía que explotaría si duraba otro día más sin verlo. Lo extrañaba demasiado, y la dramática despedida de hace una semana era claro ejemplo de que no podía estar alegre sin la presencia del hechicero. Resopló con desgano observando el ocaso a lo lejos en Asgard, apoyando su mentón en un puño, con un codo recargado en el barandal de mármol. Había sido, oficialmente, la semana más horrible en toda su vida. El aburrimiento y el no poder besar a la persona que amaba, eran las dos cosas que lo ponían nervioso y ansioso. Y peor aún era que ambas estuvieran haciendo mella en él.

El rubio pensaba que duraría para siempre aquella espera eterna, hasta que por fin oyó una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

– ¿Loki?

Alzó la cabeza sin voltear, temiendo que estuviera alucinando por su propia desesperación de querer ver al mencionado. En tanto, el ojiverde sonrió de medio lado con semblante travieso y cálido, caminando lento hacia el rubio mientras le miraba fuera en la terraza, notando enseguida el ansia y el tono esperanzador en sus palabras.

– No... Solo soy producto de tu imaginación… –susurro a su oído al haber llegado y abrazarle por la espalda

Sentir los brazos rodeándole por detrás le confirmaron que aquello no era ninguna ilusión producto de su imaginación. Sonrió ampliamente, apretando sus parpados para evitar que unas lágrimas se escaparan, aunque fue inevitable el pretender contenerlas puesto que enseguida cayeron cuando el hechicero le habló.

– Loki… –dijo entre emocionado y exaltado, girándose con prisa para devolver el abrazo, enterrando su rostro en el hueco del cuello del ojiverde, humedeciéndolo con sus lágrimas y apresando su cuerpo contra sí– Te extrañé demasiado –confesó intentando disimular que lloraba

Loki se sorprendió ante la desesperada demostración de afecto al ser envuelto en los fuertes brazos de Thor, los cuales le rodearon y apresaron como si su vida dependiera de ello. Era tanto el sentimiento que lograba percibir que pudo sentir su cuello siendo humedecido por las tibias lágrimas de Thor, al igual que pudo sentir como su pecho se agitaba y parecía sufrir ligeros espasmos, denotando el llanto que nacía desde sus entrañas. Ante esto, Loki solo correspondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad y pegó su rostro en el costado izquierdo del de Thor. Arrugando el entrecejo, aunque permaneciendo calmado mientras que murmuraba trémulo.

– También yo

El nórdico se aferró aún más al abrazo ya poco más calmado. Sus lágrimas se secaron con rapidez increíble, pero eso no impidió que el tono en su voz sonara nostálgico. Y no era nostalgia para empeorar, sino un reflejo de todos los momentos que suspiró con tristeza por no tenerlo en sus brazos para abrazarlo en las noches o dormir con su pecho pegado a su espalda. Levantó su rostro al fin, respirando hondamente y parpadeando varias veces para quitarse lo rojo en sus ojos.

– Lo siento, sé que no estás acostumbrado a ver mi lado sentimental –dijo con tranquilidad enmascarada– Pero venga, cuéntame, ¿qué tal tu viaje? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Encontraste algún conocido? ¿Todo bien de regreso?

El entusiasmo le hizo preguntar sin dar tiempo a su cerebro de acomodar sus ideas. Por lo que estas iban saliendo de sus labios conforme iban formulándose en su cabeza. Ante ello, Loki enarcó ambas cejas, mirándole entre risueño y enternecedor. Era cierto, Thor no era de verse tan vulnerable, además de que su apariencia imponente lo hacía pasar por un hombre duro y de una entereza sin igual. Pero si se ponía a comparar, Thor siempre había sido mucho más expresivo que él mismo, por lo que no le tomó por sorpresa verle así de sensible.

El hechicero parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió con suavidad, llevando las manos al rostro del ojiazul, comenzando a limpiar los rastros húmedos de las lágrimas con sus palmas.

– Descuida –dijo tranquilo para calmar su ansia– Y me fue bien, supongo. Para que los jotuns no me hayan hecho pedazos en cuanto llegue, creo que no estuvo tan mal

No era costumbre en Thor ser demasiado _revelador_ en cuestión de si algo lo sacudía o le preocupaba, siempre mostraba fortaleza, pero con Loki nunca había sido el caso antes y tampoco lo sería esta ocasión. Suspiró aliviado de que el hechicero tomara bien su muestra de afecto y expresividad en potencia, pero su semblante cambió al escuchar que este había, al parecer, hecho frente a algunos jotuns. Según él, solo había sido una expedición de exploración, además, el lugar donde había ido no tenía registros de tener vida ya, por lo que Thor le miró incierto y confundido.

– Me alegra verte bien, ¿pero no a donde ibas estaba deshabitado? Quiero decir, la última vez supe que nadie sobrevivió a la guerra. ¿No te hicieron nada? Podría ir ahora mismo a darles su merecido

Loki suspiró cansinamente, posando las manos sobre los hombros de Thor y tornando su expresión un tanto seria, aunque no tanto como para hacer pensar que hubo mayor problema de lo que realmente fue. Además, no quería propiciar un enfrentamiento liderado por el impulsivo ojiazul por algo sin importancia. El número de jotuns era en verdad bajo, pero eso no significaba que fueran inofensivos, sino al contrario, siendo solo un pequeño puñado, defenderían su mundo y su existencia misma con mucha mayor fiereza que siendo una raza de criaturas incontables. Por lo que si Thor iba a armar todo un alboroto de la nada, seguramente las cosas no saldrían de modo muy favorable para el nórdico.

– Tranquilo. ¿Si me hubieran hecho algo crees que estaría tan campante? De hecho, ni siquiera estaría hablando contigo ahora. En cuanto a la zona deshabitada, ya no lo es desde hace un tiempo. Un número bajo de jotuns se asentó ahí en busca de un lugar con más recursos. Hay más grupos pequeños esparcidos por toda la planicie, pero solo tuve contacto con uno de ellos

Expresó despreocupadamente, puesto que nada trascendental paso, ni tampoco estuvo en serio peligro de muerte. Le habían recibido un tanto hostiles, pero al llegar a un acuerdo diplomático estos le permitieron explorar los alrededores y regresar sin un solo rasguño.

Thor frunció el entrecejo y torció la boca en una mueca, no tan convencido de que los jotuns hubieran resultado ser _cooperativos_. Creía en Loki, jamás dudaría de sus palabras, pero seguía sin confiar en esa raza que casi devasta Midgard en el pasado. Sabia, por otra parte, la ascendencia jotun del ojiverde, lo cual no le molestaba en absoluto, incluso hasta lo atraía más... pero su gente no se comparaba al hechicero que había crecido entre personas que lo querían, al menos Thor lo quería y eso era lo importante. La única explicación que se dio, fue que Loki por ser un Gigante de Hielo no había tenido dificultades, así que no quiso hablar más de eso.

– De acuerdo, pero no dudes en decirme si alguien te causa problemas porque entonces conocerá la furia del Mjolnir –lo tomó por la cintura con ambos brazos ya más sereno -...En serio te extrañé

Rió quedo ante lo dicho por el ojiazul. Sabía que con una sola palabra suya, Thor desataría su furia contra quien fuese o lo que fuese. Pero también sabía que de ser necesario, y quererlo, él mismo se bastaba para defender su propia integridad. No poseía ni la mitad de musculatura ni poder del nórdico, pero contaba con otro tipo de habilidades que no necesariamente se valían de fuerza bruta para ser efectivas.

– Bien, lo tendré en mente… pero también soy capaz de hacerlos polvo por mí mismo –declaró livianamente, tomando los brazos del rubio con sus manos en cuanto este le rodeó la cintura– Hmmm… ¿qué tanto me extrañaste? –inquirió con pose traviesa, ladeando el rostro

Si, comprendía que Loki era un experto en la magia y podría hacer papilla a cualquiera con uno de sus conjuros letales que lo había visto practicar, pero seguía sintiendo esa impetuosa necesidad por protegerlo. Sobre todo porque a veces, solo a veces, temía que algo le sucediera y él no estuviese ahí para defenderlo.

– Sé que puedes cuidarte por ti mismo... –dijo algo resignado– Solo con saber que regresaste bien me basta

Y respondiendo al coqueto comentario que hizo el pelinegro después, Thor se inclinó a darle por fin un beso de bienvenida. Un beso tranquilo, no tan acelerado, con sus labios abriendo los del hechicero pero sin precipitarse mucho. Era raro ese tipo de besos para Thor, pero había aprendido a disfrutar en cada roce con Loki, sobretodo porque al empezar su relación la mente de Thor no tenía más que sexo en ella, pero había descubierto poco a poco que esa clase de sentimientos no siempre se demuestran teniendo relaciones… como ahora.

Loki correspondió el beso con la misma paciencia que Thor mostraba. Había ocasiones en las que aún le desconcertaba el proceder tan calmo en el rubio, cuando su naturaleza era la de una tormenta inclemente y fiera. Pero mentiría si dijera que ese comportamiento paciente y sereno no le hacía estremecer. Después de todo, hacía mucho que su relación tomó un rumbo fijo y una consistencia más sólida, que ya no podía verlo solo como un motivo para darle goce infinito a sus cuerpos. Conforme el contacto iba tomando camino, el ojiverde le rodeó el cuello con sus manos, pegándose más al pecho de Thor sin dejar el ritmo pasivo y acompasado del beso, suspirando entre este, mientras que los latidos de su corazón se unían a los del ojiazul.

El nórdico mentiría si no dijera que era realmente un torpe siendo _tranquilo_ todavía. Él era hombre de impulsos y de hacer cosas a la carrera por su propio pie, pero en esos instantes agradecía que el tiempo pasara lento para poder aprovechar cada toque o contacto. Pero también mentiría si dijera que su psique no le gritaba que se tumbara junto con Loki y se dieran la bienvenida como se merece. Podía estar calmado un rato, pero cuando su lado salvaje salía lo dominaba por completo porque era ley que así pasara. Fue entonces que Thor acelero un poco más el beso y sus manos bajaron a los glúteos del ojiverde. Por inercia, sus pies se movieron para entrar de nuevo a la privacidad del cuarto. Ya dentro, Thor se dio toda la libertad de ahogar un beso más esquivo y necesitado, colando su lengua y susurrando entre besos algo parecido a: _Odié estar sin ti toda una semana_.

El hechicero disfrutaba de aquel contacto relajado, permitiéndole a sus labios el volver a empaparse de aquella dulce y cosquilleante sensación que le fue vedada por varios días, cuando el beso adquirió un matiz más necesitado y ansioso, al igual que el contacto entre sus cuerpos. Con las manos de Thor acariciando sus glúteos de forma inquieta, mientras iba caminando junto con él al interior de su alcoba y profanaba su boca con su lengua. En tanto que Loki enredaba los dedos de sus manos en el cabello dorado y murmuraba jadeante cada que tenía oportunidad.

– Odié no sentirte… toda la maldita semana…

– ¿Igual que yo?... Me preocupaba... ser el único ansioso por esto… –musitó entre besos, jalando el atuendo del ojiverde para desvestir el pecho

Y era en serio, además de su aburrimiento y de su ansiedad por no poder besarlo, la abstinencia era la gota que derramó el vaso. No tanto por que estuviera pensando todo el tiempo en sexo, aunque gran parte del tiempo si lo hacía, ni por buscar satisfacer deseos primitivos. Era más bien, como querer unirse a Loki en la intimidad. A pesar de que el acto fuera meramente carnal, para Thor había cobrado un significado más valioso hace varios ayeres. Y abstenerse de revivir esos momentos, donde solo ambos se encontraban a través de sus cuerpos, había sido una verdadera tortura. Por lo que no se detendría ahora.

Thor desabrochó todas las prendas del tórax y con ayuda de Loki, sin despegar sus labios, fue quitándose él mismo la ropa. Su lengua salía en busca de la ajena, la enrollaba y volvía a chocar sus labios con fuerza, dejando un suave tono carmín en estos, deleitándose con aquella boca que no probó en días. Sus manos buscaron ansiosas más piel, una de ellas acarició la espalda mientras que la otra se metía debajo del pantalón del hechicero para tocar sus nalgas. Pudo haberlo hecho más lento, pero encontró una buena razón para no frenar: su libido no se lo permitió. Además, el cuerpo entre sus brazos lo excitaba como animal. ¿Cómo evitaba que los bajos instintos no lo dominaran? Ni se preocupaba por eso, porque lo único que sabía era que estaba besando a Loki y sus manos habían terminado de bajarle la cremallera.

Por otro lado, Loki tomaba el cuello de Thor con su mano izquierda, atrayéndole más, en busca de fundir su boca con la suya, al tiempo que su diestra le acariciaba parte de la espalda y nuca, pegándose lo más posible a ese cálido cuerpo que tanto ansiaba sentir junto al suyo. Entre tanto, rubio le recorría la espalda y se perdía dentro su pantalón, acariciando y apretando sus glúteos y caderas, presionando para chocar ambas entrepiernas, haciéndole gemir en tono ronroneante aun entre el beso húmedo y apasionado, para después notar sus manos bajando el cierre de la prenda. Dejándola suelta y libre para que fuera desechada en el momento que Thor así lo quisiera.

Resultaba cierto el hecho de el ojiazul sufría mucho más el tiempo de ausencia y abstinencia, pero en aquella ocasión, Loki se sentía especialmente desesperado por sentirle, necesitado de contacto, deseoso por ser amado. El estar lejos y en un lugar poco amigable, rodeado de una hostil tranquilidad que lo hacían permanecer en extrema alerta, siempre con los sentidos apuntando en todas direcciones, le habían hecho extrañarlo como jamás creyó poder hacerlo. Se acostumbró tanto a la compañía de Thor desde que eran solo niños, y todavía más, aun después del inicio de aquella relación extra fraterna que hubiesen aceptado ambos en esa noche añeja de tormenta, que se había vuelto un adicto a sus besos, sus caricias, su forma de amarlo. Sentía morir cada día y noche que no lo tenía cerca, a pesar de que solo había sido una corta semana, pero que bien le pareció una eternidad en el infierno.

– Jeh... Te sorprenderías... Estuve a punto de volver a los dos días... –dijo contra los labios del rubio, en un momento de tregua, respirando alterado y chocando su tibio aliento contra el ajeno– No veía la hora de regresar... Me hiciste mucha falta, Thor... demasiada...

Sentía que hoy tenía que dar todo lo que podía dar, no dejar de friccionarse piel a piel con Loki, sacar el lado furioso y desesperado por respirar el aliento que con esfuerzo lograba contener en el beso que seguían. También había resentido esos días de su ausencia, pero observó que el hechicero tenía algo en ese momento, quizá que lo había extrañado más que él mismo. Estaba en su voz.

Rápidamente ambas manos del nórdico desproveyeron todo rastro de ropa en la parte superior y parte de la inferior, dejando que el pantalón y los paños menores se colgaran al nivel de las rodillas de Loki. Thor aún no se desnudaba lo suficiente para quedar equitativos, pero en ese momento no importaba en lo absoluto. El momento llegaría.

— Tu a mí también… Dioses, pensaba cada maldito día cuando regresarías…

Dijo despegando sus labios un poco, atrapando su cuello en fracciones de segundo, mordiendo y succionando una vieja marca que había sido cortesía suya antes de irse. Tomó un impulso y cargó por las caderas a Loki hasta recostarlo no tan sutilmente en la mantas, entre que iba lamiendo el cuello, el pecho y parte del hombro de este, sin dejar de acariciar por debajo sus nalgas.

El ojiverde jadeó en cuanto el rubio mordió su cuello, justo en el mismo lugar donde sabia le había marcado durante la despedida de una semana atrás. Thor gustaba de hacer resaltar aquellas marcas de pertenencia que dejaba esparcidas por cada parte de su cuerpo, así como Loki disfrutaba que lo hiciera. Casi al instante, sintió ser tomado por las caderas con firmeza, al tiempo que se aferraba a su cuello, terminando por ser soltado sobre la cama de Thor de forma un tanto ruda, haciéndole rebotar livianamente y sonreír entre divertido y ansioso por el desespero en los actos del nórdico.

— Deseaba tanto que... estuvieras ahí conmigo…

Confesó entrecortadamente, acariciando su cuello y revolviendo sus cabellos con las manos, mientras que sus piernas se friccionaban contra las del rubio.

Thor escuchó aquel pensamiento que cargaba el hechicero, motivo para hacerlo sonreír internamente y terminar de resaltar con sus dientes aquella marca. Se irguió entonces y fue quitándose el resto de su ropa, dejando notar su abdomen marcado y su piel bronceada, misma que fue a empaparse del frio de la noche, aunque en esos momentos, realmente no lo sentía puesto que la temperatura en su cuerpo aumentaba a cada segundo. Sin mediar con la conciencia, el ojiazul se quitó los pantalones y el resto de su atuendo quedando completamente desnudo ante el hechicero, con su virilidad comenzando a erguirse. Bajó su mirada encontrándose con los esmeraldas de Loki, salivando por contemplarlo expuesto y a su merced, como él lo estaba. Se abalanzó con desespero encima de este, bajando su ropa interior y arrojándola en algún punto del cuarto.

— Si vuelves a ir… —le susurró en la garganta dando una lamida por esta— y si lo deseas… puedo acompañarte…

Sus palmas se colocaron en las rodillas del hechicero, abriendo el compás de las piernas y luego aplastando la erección de este con la suya, empezando a frotarse con impaciencia extrema, como si hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez que tuvieron relaciones. Su boca volvió a cerrarse en la de Loki, ahogando un gemido dentro de esta. Su lengua furtiva iba abriéndose paso en su cavidad mientras su saliva se mezclaba, dando por resultado un delicioso elixir.

Loki le miró terminando de desvestirse frente a sus ojos, deleitándose con esa imponente figura bañada por el fulgor estelar que se colaba por la terraza. Aquel par de zafiros le miraban fijamente, y por extraño que pareciera, estos se iluminaban de un azul más intenso y brillante, denotando el deseo cegador y la pasión encendida, haciéndole estremecerse por completo. Pero más fue su ansiedad al ver aquel miembro irguiéndose poco a poco, provocando que el suyo también comenzara a reaccionar.

Segundos después, se encontró con el cuerpo de Thor sobre el suyo, dejándolo en completa desnudez al deshacerse de su ropa interior, para luego sentirle frotándose contra él mientras se deshacía en gemidos y le escuchaba ofrecerse a acompañarle en su siguiente viaje de expedición. Y por supuesto que le tomaría la palabra. Pero por el momento, se dedicaría a deleitarse con aquel beso hambriento, envolviendo su lengua en torno a la ajena, mientras movía sus caderas contra las de Thor y le arañaba la espalda con cierta gentileza y ansia juntas.

Las uñas enterrándose en su espalda era la menor de sus preocupaciones, sin embargo, le alegraba que Loki lo hiciera porque significaba dos cosas: una, aquello le encantaba y conseguía excitarlo, y dos, lo estaba marcando como de su propiedad y pertenencia. Y eso era lo que Thor deseaba. Sus ansias y la excitación subiéndole hasta la cabeza lo guiaron a su siguiente blanco. Su entrepierna continúo friccionándose y sus manos viajaron a los muslos del hechicero, quedándose ahí para estimular aquel pedazo de piel, en tanto que su boca terminaba de profanar la ajena. Pronto hizo falta aire y Thor bajó su lengua sobre el hueco entre las dos clavículas, sintiendo como el deseo le golpeaba la ingle y soltaba jadeos contra la garganta de Loki.

— Ngh...

El ojiverde gemía y se removía envuelto en placer. Placer que solo Thor era capaz de encender y avivar con cada toque de sus manos y con cada roce de su cuerpo. En cuanto el beso tuvo que romperse por falta de oxígeno, y el rubio se dedicó a lamer parte de su garganta, sin dejar de friccionar su falo contra el suyo, Loki alzó la cabeza, clavándola en la almohada mientras jadeaba y acariciaba los hombros y brazos del rubio, manteniendo el ritmo del movimiento constante con las caderas, experimentando el drástico aumento de la temperatura a pesar del frescor de la noche.

Su erección para ese entonces ya estaba totalmente despierta, en espera de algo más placentero o estimulante. La cabeza de Thor hervía en deseos de cumplir esas fantasías que estuvo imaginándose toda la semana, cada maldito día que no pudo tener entre sus brazos a Loki. Era tonto, pensaba a veces, el llegar a ser tan dependiente de una persona y de la voluntad de esta. Ser subyugado por las llamas del amor que había logrado formar y experimentar. Era una sensación extraña en su pecho con cada ocasión que estaban juntos. Era simplemente increíble.

Entre su impaciencia por tocarlo más y marcarlo como suyo, como tantas veces había hecho, su mente conservó la postura necesaria para mirarlo por un momento fijamente, sin decir nada o articular movimientos. Estaba desesperado por seguir, pero algo lo detuvo de continuar aquel acto.

— Te amo...

Expresó de la nada, recostando su cabeza a la altura del esternón, donde empieza el abdomen, como queriendo decirle que no habría soportado más. Ya no podía aparentar fortaleza si no lo tenía a su lado. Se abrazó de su cintura, pegando su rostro a la piel del hechicero, sintiendo esa nostalgia que lo sobrecogió minutos atrás cuando lo recibió.

Loki estaba igual de ansioso que Thor. Realmente no imaginaba lo mucho que le haría falta su compañía, ni lo mucho que extrañaría el toque de sus manos, ni el calor de su cuerpo. Cada momento que sentía la soledad invadiéndole, dentro de uno de los recintos antiguos de aquel mundo lejano, cerraba los ojos y lo recordaba. Delineaba su rostro en su mente, siempre con esa expresión socarrona y cálida, sonriéndole y mirándole, diciéndole que le esperaría toda una eternidad si fuera necesario. Diciéndole que le amaba una y otra vez, tal y como lo había expresado en aquel instante.

Al haberle escuchado y sentirle pausar toda acción para recostarse sobre su cuerpo y abrazarle, declarándole aquel sentimiento con esa nostalgia profunda entremezclada con devoción, Loki sonrió melancólico, frunciendo el ceño, para luego abrazarle con ternura, envolviendo su cabeza y parte de los hombros con sus manos. Abrió los ojos casi al instante, notándose ligeramente cristalinos y llenos de correspondencia a lo que Thor le profesaba.

— También te amo

Susurró trémulo, acariciando dócil la nuca del rubio, a modo de hacer la declaración más profunda. Como si con esa caricia quisiera decirle: _jamás lo dudes_.

El asunto era que Thor se había planteado durante esos días un juramento a sí mismo, en el cual se comprometía a demostrarle a Loki todo aquel amor desbordante y arrollador que sentía, con el propósito de que el hechicero no dudara jamás de él. Y ante esa caricia en su cabellera y las palabras susurradas en señal de correspondencia, con nada más que la verdad limpia, Thor afianzó aquel abrazo, besando ligeramente entre la línea media de Loki y su ombligo.

— Me volvería loco sin ti… —confesó, levantándose de su cómoda posición y encarando al ojiverde— O moriría de la tristeza

Parpadeo varias veces, consternado de su propio comportamiento un tanto vulnerable. Mejor dicho, totalmente vulnerable y a la intemperie, sirviendo su corazón en bandeja de plata prácticamente. Lo sabía, desde que cayó enamorado, sabía que esos momentos de miedo a perderlo se presentarían, pero lo consolaba el hecho de que el hechicero le devolviera una mirada apaciguadora y le acariciara los fornidos brazos.

— Loki… —como un lobo hambriento se lanzó a su cuello, repartiendo besos por donde su boca tocaba, aferrándose a él y juntando su cuerpo— Quédate conmigo… te necesito… eres todo para mi… —pedía sin dejar de besar su piel

El ojiverde se arqueó livianamente, jadeando ante el contacto de los labios de Thor en su cuello, dejándole una sensación húmeda y cosquilleante. Le acercó aún más con la mano izquierda, mientras le acariciaba el brazo con la otra. Se dejaba hacer, permitiendo que el nórdico se saciara con su cuerpo y desquitara todo ese tiempo de espera, mientras aquellas palabras expresadas con desespero y ansia, incluso miedo, retumbaban en su mente. Compartía todas y cada una de esas palabras. Él también lo necesitaba a su lado. Si no lo tuviera, si llegara a perderlo, se hundiría en el precipicio del silencio y la soledad. Su vida dejaría de tener sentido y no sería más que un títere que se mueve solo por inercia, carente de voluntad propia. Sin duda, preferiría morir mil veces antes de verse en ese mundo sin él.

— No te... librarás de mi... tan fácil…

Replicó a modo de broma, tratando de hacerle ver a su manera que jamás se separaría de él. Ante esto, el rubio sonrió de lado, soltando una risa imperceptible. Amaba demasiadas cosas de Loki. Individualmente, todos los aspectos de su personalidad tenían algo único que lo hipnotizaba y lo dejaba como un mono sin chiste, que lo desarmaban más para perderlo en ese sentimiento de pertenencia, pero particularmente la suspicacia o comicidad que le agregaba un brillante estilo sarcástico a la relación.

— Eso me dicen todos mis enemigos —devolvió la broma —Lo bueno es que tú no eres uno

Volvió a sonreír bobamente, y sin perder más tiempo, resbaló su lengua libremente por el hombro derecho y su clavícula, recorriendo el mentón hasta pasarla finalmente por sus labios cerrados, dejando un brilloso camino de saliva. Sus manos se movieron de nuevo y se reacomodó entre las largas piernas, friccionando nuevamente ambas erecciones con impaciencia. Bajó la cabeza, pegándola al cuello del hechicero, entre que iba subiendo y bajando con sus manos por todos lados, en los costados y parte interna de los muslos, jadeando al sentir que el calor subía nuevamente.

— Jah... Solo... hazme enojar… y me tendrás en la lista...

Rió quedo, siguiéndole el juego. Amaba que Thor le hiciese segunda cuando bromeaba en la cama, que compartiera con él esos breves momentos de diversión, antes de pasar a algo más serio. Era como un preámbulo para destensar el ambiente, un preparativo para seguir el camino sin preocupaciones o cosas que les impidieran disfrutar al máximo de su momento. Sintió su lengua recorrer su piel, desde el hombro hasta sus labios, mientras volvía a frotarse ansioso contra su cuerpo y sus manos le tocaban con frenesí. En el acto, Loki se unió de nueva cuenta a aquel dulce y candente movimiento, meciendo las caderas, empujando y retorciéndose, gimiendo, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lujuria y sus manos se aferraban a los hombros del rubio.

— Agh... Thor... ámame, nunca... nunca dejes de hacerlo...

— Jamás dejaré de hacerlo… Lo juro…

Susurró contra sus labios, abriendo su boca y dejándola descansar sobre la del hechicero, sin ser un verdadero beso, solo un roce. Jadeó sonoramente, y escuchar lo mismo departe de Loki lo excitó con rapidez. Su miembro se calentaba conforme embestía y se frotaba con el ajeno, volviéndose aquello un excelente preludio de una noche larga para ambos. Apoyó sus manos y levantó las caderas de Loki, volviendo a abrir el compás de las piernas, deseoso de comenzar los preparativos.

— Loki… aggh…

Gruñó antes de pasar sus dígitos entre sus labios y los del hechicero, sacando su lengua en seguida para indicarle a Loki cuál era su plan.

La excitación y el fuego comenzaban a consumirle, nublando sus sentidos y haciéndole jadear incesante, mientras la cama seguía siendo distendida por el constante movimiento de ambos cuerpos colisionando. Momentos después de escuchar aquella promesa de labios de Thor, el ojiverde sintió sus dedos sobre sus labios, siendo lamidos por el rubio casi al instante. El mensaje era claro, por lo que Loki sonrió de lado con travesura y tornó su mirada mucho más lasciva y perversa, comenzando a lamer con sutileza y un tanto presuroso cada dedo. El ansia por sentirle era enorme, y se suponía que él era el que más soportaba sin compartir el lecho... bueno, siempre hay excepciones y ahora lo notaba.

Esa clase de roces y caricias intercambiadas lo impacientaban más por clavarse, pero para que todo aquello se prolongara lo más posible, el rubio sabía que debía seguir un cierto ritmo y calmarse. Para bien o mal, estaba pensando seriamente en pasar por alto la preparación. Sentía su entrepierna estallar por no estar dentro. Había esperado toda una semana para volver a fundirse a Loki y ahora deseaba con ansias frenéticas hacerlo, pero su conciencia llegó a tiempo para sugerirle que dilatar la entrada era necesario, de lo contrario, Loki no estaría cómodo. Y Thor lo que menos quería era causarle algún tipo de desagrado, menos estando en la cama.

Poco después, los dedos salieron de entre sus bocas, dejando un fino hilillo de saliva entre ellos. Se sentía tan jodidamente excitado que probó suerte e insertó un poco, dos dígitos al mismo tiempo. Si el hechicero le pedía más, lo daría. Si cambiaba de opinión y pedía solo uno, también lo concedería. A fin de cuentas, el resultado sería el mismo.

— Agh...

Loki se arqueó junto con un quejido y contrayéndose, al instante en que un par de dedos se adentró en él, casi por completo. Aquello no le decía más que Thor estaba muriéndose de ganas por hacerlo suyo, y lo entendía perfectamente, puesto que su ansia era la misma. Respiró con desespero, frunciendo el entrecejo y apresando los brazos del rubio, clavando la mirada entre quejumbrosa y gozosa en los zafiros frente suyo.

— Sigue...

Permitió en tono entrecortado y jadeante, tratando de relajar su entrada para que los dedos se adentraran con mayor facilidad.

Al menos tenía autorización para continuar más a prisa, cosa que le alegró y encendió su perversidad con más intensidad y alcance. El nórdico enterró ambos dedos, moviéndolos frenéticos y de forma ruda, no como otras veces que solía aguardar a que Loki se relajara y su entrada se abriera por si sola. No, el canal los apresaba y sus paredes se contraían, a la par que las peticiones del hechicero eran cumplidas.

— Ya me imagino dentro de ti —jadeó contra el oído del pelinegro, jugando a mordisquearlo

La mano libre de Thor bajó a la pierna izquierda y la levantó lo suficiente, como para dejar el camino más libre a la dilatación que practicaba por medio de sus dedos. Estaba perdiéndose en el placer y el deseo juntos, lamiendo el cuello de Loki hasta que sus labios se vieron hambrientos de probar los suyos. Por lo que acto seguido, la boca de Thor abrió en un segundo la del ojiverde, besándolo con brusquedad y desesperación, mordiendo levemente la carne de los labios para colorearlos.

— Mnh... aah...

Las embestidas con los dedos de Thor comenzaron en cuanto estos hubieron entrado por completo. Se hundían y retraían ansiosos, desesperados, haciéndole gemir ronco y removerse, enterrando las uñas en las sabanas, mientras que el mismo roce de sus caderas contra estas le provocaba una extasiante sensación de placer, que se unió al que aquel par de dedos le brindaban. Tan rápido como el proceso de dilatación hubo empezado, Loki se sentía arder de pasión, y más aún, con esa frase susurrante en su oído cargada de lujuria, seguido de un beso profundo y excitante con la lengua de Thor envolviendo la suya, llegando hasta el fondo, y sus labios siendo mordidos y apresados por sus dientes.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba intensamente con cada mínima acción sobre su ser. El brillo aperlado del sudor le bañaba de pies a cabeza, su pecho subía y bajaba una y otra vez, denotando la falta de aire a causa del sofoco. Sus mejillas lucían completamente encendidas, el entrecejo arrugado y su falo erguido, caliente y palpitante, oprimido entre ambos cuerpos. Todo ello, era claramente la muestra del nivel tan elevado que su libido hubo alcanzado en minutos. Y no era para menos, Thor le conocía demasiado bien, sabía que puntos tocar y con qué intensidad para enloquecerle en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sabía que decir y en qué momento hacerlo para avivar más el fuego de la pasión. Por otro lado, el mismo ojiverde complementaba todo aquel cuadro de pleno goce con su propia hambre y deseo por tocar ese cielo abrazador, después de pasar una semana entera en aquel infierno helado, lejos del calor de Thor.

— Nh... Deja de imaginarlo...

Separó brevemente sus labios de los ajenos y respondió en un susurro siseante a la insinuación anterior del rubio, para luego retomar el beso delirante, enredando los dedos de las manos entre la rubia cabellera de forma desesperada, ahogando jadeos y suspiros dentro de sus bocas.

Entre tanto, el ojiazul correspondió el beso con peculiar impaciencia, sus labios chasquearon contra los ajenos y sus manos temblaron cuando Loki le pidió aquello. Estaba demasiado excitado, bastante ansioso también. Cómo se notaba que el hechicero lo dejaba sin fuerza de voluntad. Casi al instante, retiró sus dedos del canal con la misma velocidad que los había metido. Tomó a Loki por sus muslos, sin dejar de besarlo, aunque más bien lo que hacía era lengüetear con él porque sus labios no estaban contacto, solo sus lenguas. Y eso, para Thor, era un clavo enterrado en la bomba del placer que explotaba en todo su cuerpo.

— Aggh…

Jadeó entre el beso, respirando más rápido, mientras iba acelerando su frecuencia cardiaca. No esperó más y tomó su miembro, masturbándolo un poco para que lubricara antes de insertarlo.

— Mierda… mierda…

Gruñó separándose de los labios rosados al sentir que su erección partía en dos a Loki, y experimentaba de nuevo esa sensación jodidamente sensual y erótica que asfixiaba su pene. No lo soportó más y lo penetró con más rudeza de la acostumbrada, impulsado por sus bajos instintos.

— Nnggh…

El ojiverde se aferró con fuerza a los costados de la almohada, tensando el cuerpo y la quijada, apretando los dientes, plasmando una expresión dolente en su rostro sonrojado y aperlado, por la premura con que Thor entró en su cuerpo. No había sido muy placentero, pero tampoco había sido tan lacerante. Permaneció inmóvil y rígido por varios segundos, clavado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, mientras que su respiración se tornaba tortuosamente profunda y rápida, tratando de calmar su incomodidad.

Por otro lado, el nórdico sentía que su corazón reventaría de lo rápido que latía. Eso o le saltaría del pecho, porque su pene seguía a medio camino de quedar enterrado completamente. Thor suspiró con esfuerzo, mientras procuraba no moverse prematuramente para no incomodar a Loki. Si bien estaba a merced de su deseo y lujuria, conservaba el guante que lo abofeteaba para que se controlara un poco.

— Lo siento… no puedo evitarlo…

Respiró su aliento tibio, chocándolo contra el rostro aperlado del hechicero, y en cuanto su mirada se enfocó en observar cada detalle, cada línea entre su nariz y sus mejillas, en su frente y ceño fruncido, Thor lo halló realmente bello y hermoso. Recordó en milésimas cómo adoraba en silencio verlo expresar todo a través de gestos. Se contuvo un tiempo hasta que las paredes le recibieron con más familiaridad y lo tragaban poco a poco. El rubio supo entonces que podía deslizarse mejor y eso hizo. Pasó sus manos debajo de los muslos de Loki y abrió más las piernas hasta que éstas se ciñeron en su cadera, quedando enredadas a él.

Poco a poco, el pelinegro se relajó y aquel falo terminó de penetrarle por completo, llenándole hasta el fondo. Sentirlo de nuevo era realmente algo único y gratificante. Tenerlo dentro después de una semana entera, volver a ser suyo después de tantos días, le hacían experimentar algo, como si no lo hubiera sentido en milenios. Lo extrañaba y necesitaba tanto, que no pudo evitar pensar en esa primera vez que le reclamó como suyo. Era la misma sensación, la misma ansia y el mismo deseo de aquel entonces.

Cuando Thor tomó sus piernas Loki las enredó en las caderas de este, enlazándolas con fuerza, al tiempo que las embestidas comenzaban. Al principio iban lentas, pero se fueron tornando más constantes a los pocos segundos, haciéndole aferrarse de su espalda, mientras que presionaba los glúteos del rubio con los pies para hacerle ir más adentro.

— T... Thor...

Loki lo ayudaba a empujarse más profundo, haciéndole gemir ronco. Su erección entraba y salía, y las sensaciones casi aguijoneaban toda la cordura que le quedaba.

— Mgh... ¿Más... tro?

La pregunta en realidad había sido: _¿me quieres más dentro?,_ pero por el aire que apenas alcanzaba, su pulso acelerado y el placer reventándole el cerebro, no pudo articular las palabras con claridad. Sin esperar respuesta congruente, el nórdico se adelantó y sus embestidas subieron de ritmo, velocidad, número y alcance.

— Aaah...

Apenas si logró entender lo que Thor quiso decir cuando este tornó las penetraciones más feroces, con más ímpetu y precisión, clavándose duro y profundo. Deslizándose con ardiente ansiedad hasta llegar al tope de la lujuria. Tan dentro, que la cabeza del pene golpeó contra el punto exacto que le hizo curvar la espalda y hundir la cabeza en la almohada, mientras gemía con sonoridad y movía las caderas al ritmo de las embestidas. Aferrándose aún más de aquellos brazos que le servían de soporte a su placer.

Tal como suponía, los gemidos de Loki le confirmaron la respuesta. Así, más seguro y motivado, llevó un vaivén más suelto, acompasado pero desordenado, más recio, libidinoso, urgente, necesitado. Sentía las uñas aferrándose a sus brazos, queriendo sostenerse a pesar de que estaban en un cama segura y amplia. Su entrepierna se sensibilizó y su erección se coló mas dentro, rozando ese punto. Lo supo por el arco que hizo Loki con su espalda, gimiendo más sonoro.

— Te quiero... Dioses, te quiero completo…

Jadeó escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello, moviendo su pelvis sin pausa y pasando sus brazos por debajo de la espalda del hechicero, aprovechando que se curveaba.

— Ngh... Y yo... yo a ti…

El ojiverde expresó entre jadeos sofocados, pasando los brazos ahora sobre el cuello del rubio, enredándose y abrazándose a él, sintiendo como Thor le envolvía en su regazo y aumentaba el ritmo de las penetraciones. Mientras que su interior comenzaba a contraerse en señal de un pronto clímax y su propia erección se endurecía al límite, comenzando a liberar el pre seminal.

A estas alturas, la cama estaba hecha un remolino desastroso que poco le importó a Thor, quien seguía penetrándolo. La respuesta entre gemidos de Loki le avisó que se acercaba el orgasmo. Lo mismo sucedía con él al experimentar tantos estímulos al mismo tiempo, con Loki frotándose en su abdomen, sus pies encrispados para llevarlo más dentro de su canal, sus dedos revolviendo su cabello, sus paredes engullendo su erección y contrayéndose, su aliento exhalado en su rostro. Estaba matándolo. Movió y sacudió su cuerpo junto al otro, hacia delante y atrás, dando pequeños brincos en cada embestida.

— Aaah... Aagg, maldita sea…

Thor gruñó guturalmente, creyendo que colapsaría tarde o temprano y sintiendo su miembro vibrar, mientras que Loki estaba en el límite. Su cuerpo estaba a nada de sucumbir ante todo ese placer desbordante, a punto de desfallecer a manos de tanta pasión y desenfreno. Los movimientos sincronizados de ambos, sus gemidos y jadeos siendo complementados por los gruñidos y quejidos de placer de Thor. Las penetraciones profundas, intensas y necesitadas, su erección siendo estimulada entre ambos, todo lo estaba llevando a la cima del éxtasis. A la cumbre de aquella montaña de placer.

— Thor… Agh... ya...

No hubo poder dual para prolongar ese momento, tanto como hubiese querido el nórdico. Su psique despedazada al fin, le hizo embestir y abrazarse más al hechicero hasta que su pelvis se adentró y su miembro logró hincharse en el, interior para ir sacando en intervalos su semen.

— Loki... ¡Aaaggh!

Este gimió alto, corriéndose con furia y sintiendo el maravilloso orgasmo digno de toda la actividad que habían realizado, entre que se levantaba en sus antebrazos notando que su abdomen estaba manchando con la esencia de Loki, quien se arqueó en el mismo instante en que el semen de Thor fue expulsado en su interior, incitándole a terminar corriéndose entre sus cuerpos. Estallando y dejando el húmedo y tibio rastro del clímax tan placentero al que había llegado, entre un grito ahogado y el entrecejo arrugado.

Instantes después, Loki se tendió por completo contra las sábanas maltrechas, relajando el cuerpo, manteniendo la mirada en los zafiros agotados, entre que acariciaba el rostro de Thor y buscaba regular su respiración alterada.

— Te amo... —murmuró con la voz cansada pero sincera

El rubio logró abrir los ojos y enfocar sus zafiros en los esmeraldas de Loki, cortándose su respiración en milésimas con la imagen que su retina captó. El hechicero yacía extasiado, recuperándose del golpe del orgasmo, con su pecho subiendo y bajando bañado en sudor, con sus labios entreabiertos que producían un ligero silbido cada que el aire entraba, mientras iba pasando saliva con dificultad y su rostro que conservaba aquel rubor intenso. Por eso no podía pasar un día sin tenerlo cerca, por culpa de esa clase de cuadros eróticos después de hacerle el amor a los que era adicto, sin mencionar la gran satisfacción que experimentaba durante el acto.

Aun se conservaba dentro del pelinegro, y entre que su cuerpo se destensaba y recuperaba el aliento, su mente aterrizaba en la realidad e ideaba un modo de mover su pelvis hacia fuera. Escuchó la voz nítida entre el vapor de adrenalina que cegaba sus sentidos.

— Igual yo… Mucho…

Logró articular, porque todavía no llenaba sus pulmones de oxígeno. Cerró los ojos y con esfuerzo se recargó en sus palmas para salir del canal que seguía asfixiándolo. Ambos seguían sensibles, por lo que no fue sorpresa que soltaran un quedo gemido cuando el glande de Thor abandonó la entrada, tirándose luego a lado del ojiverde. Este sonrió livianamente, escuchándole complementar su declaración de forma entrecortada por la notoria falta de aire. Estaba agotado, igual que él mismo. La premura con que habían terminado en la cama, haciendo el amor, tocándose y entregándose todo lo que no pudieron en días, los había dejado exhaustos pero satisfechos. Y más que eso, regocijantes.

Poco después, Thor abandonó su entrada lenta y suavemente, haciéndole sentir cierto cosquilleo en aquella zona, acompañado por un gemido quedo que fue secundado al instante por uno de labios del nórdico. De inmediato, este se recostó a su costado izquierdo, por lo que Loki se giró para poder apreciarle mejor. No había cambiado en lo absoluto. Seguía igual de varonil y atractivo como la semana pasada. Tenía el mismo cuerpo, el mismo largo del cabello, el mismo estilo ensortijado y las mismas facciones de casanova insaciable. Pero más que eso, tenía los mismos zafiros en los que tanto anhelaba perderse de nuevo. Una semana y se había puesto a extrañarlo como si hubiera sido un milenio sin verlo. ¿Tonto? Tal vez, pero no le importaba. Lo necesitaba para vivir, porque en verdad lo amaba.

— Si me darás la bienvenida así, cada vez que regrese de mis expediciones, entonces... creo que debo reconsiderar el llevarte conmigo la próxima vez

Expresó de un momento a otro, sin dejar de mirarle con cierta travesura, plasmando una sonrisa con el mismo sentimiento.

Saturado con demasiadas emociones a la vez, se había tendido y cerrado los ojos, pero el ligero movimiento de Loki al quedar de costado hizo que los abriera de nuevo, observando como lo contemplaba en silencio. Tenía bien sabido que al hechicero le encantaba el color de sus iris, tan único y raro como los esmeraldas que poseía él. Thor también se perdía en ellos, preguntándose en qué otro lugar de los nueve reinos se hallaba tal matiz y variedad de verde esmeralda, concluyendo que solo en el rostro Loki.

— Desearía que siempre pudiera acompañarte —contestó la propuesta, girando su cabeza para verlo más detenidamente— Sea lo que sea que decidas hacer, me adaptaré

Había respondido que tomaría bien cualquier elección, aunque en el fondo sabía que resentiría otro periodo de ausencia del ojiverde. Por otro lado, aquel amplió su sonrisa ligeramente, conservando ese aire juguetón después de haberle escuchado.

— En ese caso, tal vez debería irme ahora mismo al reino de los Elfos de Luz. O… podría ser Midgard

Dijo haciendo amague de querer levantarse de la cama para irse de nueva cuenta por otro _largo_ periodo. Aunque claro, solo bromeaba. Solo que al parecer, Thor lo tomó totalmente en serio. El pelinegro no había terminado de mencionar el primer lugar al que viajaría, cuando Thor se puso en alerta y a la defensiva. ¿Estaría hablando en serio o solo bromeaba? Ya lo conocía, sabía de sus hábitos traviesos, y aún con eso, los ficticios planes del hechicero afectaron su temperamento. Notó que Loki se levantaba de su lugar, dando a entender que emprendería dichos viajes. Oh, eso no podía ser cierto. Su nerviosismo y un duro terror de verse de nuevo solo, esta vez, por un tiempo indefinido y de súbito, obligaron al rubio a actuar con impulsividad.

Se levantó más rápido y justo cuando Loki se encontraba sentado, Thor lo detuvo recostándolo de nuevo con algo de brusquedad, pero no con intenciones agresivas, sino porque el miedo lo orillaba a no medir su fuerza. Se recostó encima de nuevo, reteniéndolo por las muñecas, enfocando sus zafiros con desesperación y ansiedad. No podía dejarlo ir ahora.

— Espera a que amanezca al menos

Suplicó. Su voz sonaba rasposa y desanimada, como si las palabras del hechicero lo hubiesen apuñalado. Era idiota sentirse mal por algo que no tenía certeza si era juego o no, pero si resultaba ser cierto, entonces debía convencerlo de quedarse más tiempo.

— Por favor…

En cuanto Thor hubo frustrado su _escape_, tendiéndolo con desespero de nuevo sobre la cama y acorralándolo contra esta, sujetando sus muñecas a cada lado del rostro, Loki no pudo evitar reír traviesamente ante el cuadro de sobresalto y frustración que presentaba el ojiazul. Mirándole suplicante y angustiado, tratando de convencerlo de quedarse hasta el día siguiente. Y lo haría, se quedaría no solo un día más, sino muchos más.

— Hmhmhm... Tenía pensado quedarme más que hasta el amanecer, pero si insistes... —repicó enarcando ambas cejas, intentando controlar la risa nerviosa— Hmhm... Vamos Thor, no voy a irme. Por lo menos no pronto- le devolvió un semblante conciliador y suave

En un inicio, su expresión fue un bufido molesto y una mirada de: _no me jodas_, pero en seguida la borró porque no tenía motivos lógicos y coherentes para haber sospechado que Loki se iría realmente. Resopló aliviado y con la tensión de fuera, relajando sus hombros y soltando las muñecas del hechicero. Sus bromas, a veces, lograban causarle un susto de muerte, y después de tantos años de relación todavía no sabía anticipar ninguna de ellas. Pero así era mejor, que fuera espontáneo para que Loki pudiera sorprenderlo con algo más, distante de ser una travesura.

— Te juró que algún día voy a descubrir una de tus bromas —dijo para defender su orgullo, pero mintiéndose a sí mismo en la misma frase— Pero ya que al parecer estarás más tiempo, lo aprovecharemos, ¿no?

Sonrió cansinamente, volviéndose a tender a su costado, tomándolo por la cintura para atraerlo en un abrazo.

Cuanto adoraba esa ingenuidad. Tal parecía, por más que el tiempo pasara, Thor jamás dejaría de navegar con la bandera de la inocencia que le hacía caer irremediablemente hasta en la más simple de las bromas.

— Uhm... Eso habrá que verlo...

Expresó con altanería fingida, refiriéndose a lo dicho por Thor sobre que llegará el día en que lo sorprendería, antes de caer en sus trucos. Fue atraído a los pocos segundos por el ojiazul en un abrazo protector, en cuanto este se hubo tendido a su lado de nueva cuenta. Loki correspondió el abrazo al pasar el brazo derecho por la cintura de Thor, pegándose a su pecho y aspirando aquel aroma tan característico, producto de ambos.

— ¿Y cómo compensaremos esos días perdidos? ¿Alguna idea? —inquirió fingiendo demencia

Quería replicar el argumento sobre ser más astuto y descubrir sus planes traviesos, pero ignoró el asunto de inmediato porque quedaba el tema sobre _compensar_ la semana perdida, y eso llamaba más su atención. Su brazo izquierdo reposado en la cintura del hechicero tomó contacto con su derecho, cuando éste le correspondió el gesto. La porción de piel se erizó, evidenciando que Thor seguía poniéndose nervioso por tenerlo tan cerca y en intimidad.

— Sí, creo que tengo una… —creyó que sonaría tonta la posibilidad, pero se aventuró a proponerla— Como no tenía nada que hacer, me puse a recorrer todo el palacio y encontré varias habitaciones —sonrió socarrón, pero Loki le miró confundido, por lo que debía explicarse mejor— Ya nos hemos _visto_ en cada habitación de este palacio… y ahora que hallé nuevas, pensé que podríamos… tu sabes…

En un principio, Loki no entendió a lo que Thor se refería con haber hallado nuevas estancias dentro del palacio. No logró encajar las piezas, pero en cuanto el rubio le recordó las _visitas_ que le habían echo a todas y cada una de las habitaciones, contando el salón de reuniones, una pequeña estancia de tipo recibidor y sus respectivos aposentos, fue entonces que conectó las ideas. Haciéndole sonreír con malicia e insinuación.

— Hmm... Me gusta tu propuesta

Declaró posando el índice derecho sobre el pecho imponente, recorriendo en descenso la línea entre los pectorales hasta llegar al vientre y de regreso. Entre tanto, el rubio soltó una sosa risilla al tiempo que levantaba su cuerpo, apoyándose en su antebrazo, repasando de nuevo la anatomía del pelinegro, deleitándose con imágenes de los posibles escenarios que adoptarían en los siguientes días. Figurando que haría cuando lo tuviese de nuevo retorciéndose de placer junto con él.

— Propongo empezar en la habitación que tiene tina... ¿Qué te parece?

Ante la idea, Loki plasmo una expresión de traviesa ingenuidad en su rostro, bajando la mirada y llevando su índice a la boca, donde lo mordió sutilmente con los dientes, para luego enfocar de nueva cuenta los zafiros socarrones.

— Me parece un comienzo bastante aceptable

Dijo imaginándose ya dentro de la tina, con agua caliente hasta el tope, envueltos por el vapor y el fuego de las antorchas.

Toda una belleza estaba justo frente a él y tenerla para sí mismo, exclusivamente, lo hacía dichoso. No comprendía aun la magnitud de todo aquello que Loki provocaba con su sola imagen, ya estuviera de cuerpo presente o no. Y lo comprobó esa semana de ausencia cuando sus pensamientos no eran más que globos flotando, ocupados por la voz del hechicero hablándole, sus ojos coqueteando, su risa para desconcentrarlo o simplemente su rostro tan perfecto y bien delineado. Daba gracias a diario a los dioses de haber sido afortunado y no ser tan imbécil, como para pasar por alto toda esa magnificencia y pureza. No quiso hablar después de que Loki diera su consentimiento acerca de la propuesta, tan solo se acercó lentamente hasta rozar el dedo que descansaba en su boca. Lo único que lo separaba de besarlo.

**-.-.-.- Fin -.-.-.-**

**Notas finales: **Bueno, esta fue la digna bienvenida de Loki, después de hacer una expedición en su tierra natal…Y no es por presumir, pero a donde me fui de "vacaciones" esa semana el clima es frío, lluvioso y medio neblinoso, por lo que podría decir que visité Jotunheim xD…Por eso me gusta visitar a mi hermana jejeje…Un saludo cordial de ambas, esperamos les haya gustado y nos leemos en el siguiente…Que el Thorki los acompañe -w-…


End file.
